Falling For You
by byunbxnnie
Summary: Baekhyun kira urusan antara dirinya dengan Chanyeol sudah usai sejak beberapa waktu silam. Namun nyatanya si Tiang itu tiba-tiba saja muncul kembali menagih hal yang tidak Baekhyun ketahui. Atau Baekhyun melupakannya? / BXB, yaoi, chanbaek.
1. BEGINNING

**UNFAITHFUL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DESCLAIMER : YAOI, GAY CONTENT, BXB, BERISI TINDAKAN KEKERASAN, SINETRONABLE.**

.

.

PROLOG

* * *

 _Ingatan masa lalu yang ia coba kubur dalam-dalam kini dengan mudahnya menyeruak ke permukaan._

 _Tuhan mungkin tidak akan pernah membiarkan seorang Byun Baekhyun hidup tenang._

 _Karena untuk kedua kalinya, ia kembali merasakkan hidup di neraka bahkan sebelum ia mati._

* * *

A/N : Bawa ff baru :3 baru prolog sih semoga lanjut ya XD kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan demi kelangsungan(?) hidup ff ini. Thank you, Gomawo, Xie xie, Arigatou, Terima kasih, Maturnuhun~

SALAM CHANBAEK ENA-ENA


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

* * *

Jarum jam telah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, kendati demikian, kafe ini masih saja ramai oleh pengunjung. Terbukti dengan bunyi lonceng yang tergantung di pintu masuk tak henti-hentinya berbunyi.

Kafe ini terbilang biasa dengan interior sederhananya. Namun dikarenakan racikan kopi para pegawainya yang piawai, kafe ini sukses menarik banyak pengunjung.

Byun Baekhyun adalah salah satu dari tiga peracik kopi ternikmat di Kafe Aroma. Sentuhan tangan mereka sukses membuat pengunjung memejamkan mata menikmati rasa pahit kopi yang entah mengapa malah terasa manis di tenggorokkan.

Baekhyun tentunya berbangga ketika mendapati wajah-wajah puas saat menikmati kopi racikannya. Usaha kerasnya menjadi barista membuahkan hasil. Walaupun sejatinya ia tidak diberi kesempatan untuk bekerja di sebuah kafe mahal dengan interior berkelas, ia tak apa. Baginya Tuhan sudah begitu baik hati telah memberikan pekerjaan pada hamba pendosa seperti dirinya.

"Hei." Baekhyun tersentak saat seseorang dirasa menyapa dirinya. Saat menoleh ke samping kanannya, ia menemukan Sehun si wajah datar yang merupakan si pelaku. Sehun adalah satu-satunya masyarakat ekonomi keatas yang ingin bekerja di kafe sederhana seperti ini. Pernah suatu hari Baekhyun bertanya kepada Sehun mengapa ia tidak bekerja di kantor saja, ketimbang harus lelah mengelap keringat melayani pengunjung yang seakan tidak pernah sepi.

Dan jawaban Sehun kala itu membuat Baekhyun terbungkam.

"Aku bosan dengan stereotipe masyarakat yang menyatakan orang kaya itu kerjanya di kantor. Menandatangani berkas lalu menghadiri rapat. Aku ingin mematahkannya, lagipula menjadi barista bukanlah pekerjaan yang menjijikan."

Pernyataan Sehun sukses membuat Baekhyun melongo, selama ini, stereotipe itu pulalah yang dianutnya.

Orang kaya bekerja di kantor,

Sementara orang biasa sepertinya, bekerja ditempat seperti inipun lebih dari cukup.

"Hei!" Lagi-lagi ia tersentak dari lamunannya dikarenakan seruan Sehun yang lebih nyaring daripada tadi. Matanya melirik ke arah Sehun dengan sinis, berpura-pura sebal.

"Apasih?" Baekhyun membalas sengit, sipitnya semakin kecil kala ia menatap Sehun sinis.

Sehun memutar bola matanya lalu bersidekap, "Ada yang ingin kuberi tahu. Penting sekali, ikuti aku." Ujarnya sembari melangkah menuju _rest room_ para pegawai.

"Tunggu!" Baekhyun berseru nyaring sehingga sedikit banyak membuat atensi para pengunjung kafe beralih padanya. Menyadari hal itu, Baekhyun menundukkan badannya lalu mengisyaratkan kata maaf di bibirnya.

Dengan kikuk ia melangkah menuju _rest room_ , menghampiri Sehun karena perkataan Sehun tadi membuat dirinya penasaran sedikit.

"Cepat katakan, ada apa?" Tak ingin repot-repot memikirkan kalimat basa-basi, Baekhyun langsung kepada inti. Sementara Sehun rupanya senang mengulur-ulur waktu, bukannya langsung menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, ia malah membuka tas nya lalu mengeluarkan kotak makan berisi kimbap yang terlihat lezat.

Perhatian Baekhyun sontak teralih, matanya menatap kimbap yang berjejer rapih di kotak bekal Sehun. Matanya berbinar sementara cacing di perutnya sedang berdemo minta diberi asupan.

Melihat ekspresi Baekhyun, Sehun tersenyum tipis. Tangannya lalu mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk duduk di kursi dihadapannya.

"Ini. Makanlah, aku tahu kau belum sarapan," Tangannya menyodorkan kotak bekal miliknya, memberikan pada Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menatap lapar makanannya.

"Eh? Bolehkah?" Baekhyun menatap Sehun tidak percaya. Yah jujur saja tadi pagi ia belum sempat sarapan dikarenakan kesiangan sehabis begadang nonton anime. Sementara Kafe yang Baekhyun tempati memiliki peraturan ketat yang mengharuskan pegawainya disiplin, dan Baekhyun tidak ingin uang gajinya selama sebulan sia-sia dipotong hanya karena keterlambatan konyol.

Belum sempat Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, Baekhyun sudah buru-buru mencomot satu gulung kimbap penuh kedalam mulutnya. Pipinya yang gembil semakin terlihat berisi akan potongan kimbap yang tengah ia kunyah.

"Terima kasih!" Katanya sungguh-sungguh disertai dengan senyuman manis yang membuat _puppy eyes_ nya terbit.

"Tadi ada seorang pria yang tidak berhenti memandangimu saat kau tengah sibuk meracik kopi," Sehun berujar saat Baekhyun tengah bersiap untuk menyuapkan potongan kimbab keduanya. Sontak saja ia mengurungkan niatnya, lebih tertarik dengan ucapan Sehun.

"P-pria?" Baekhyun mengerjap tidak percaya. Selama hidupnya, hanya ada satu pria yang pernah menyukainya, yaitu Chanyeol, semasa kuliah dulu. Itupun hubungan mereka berakhir kandas karena terhalang restu orang tua Chanyeol.

"Yah. Kurasa dia masih ada disini,"

Diakhir ucapan Sehun, tanpa ba-bi-bu Baekhyun langsung beranjak dari pijakannya, berniat untuk mencari tahu, siapa yang tengah memandanginya tadi.

Baru saja Baekhyun hendak melangkah keluar _rest room_ , seorang pegawai kafe yang lain menghadangnya didepan pintu. Adalah Minseok, barista terkenal yang racikannya terasa nikmat nomor dua setelah Baekhyun.

"Ada yang mencarimu." Katanya singkat tanpa keterangan apapun lagi. Baekhyun semakin dibuat penasaran, siapa sih?

Setelah keluar dari _rest room_ , Baekhyun mendapati Minseok tengah berdiri di depan _counter_ , Baekhyun menatap mata Minseok yang kebetulan juga tengah menatapnya, sedang mulutnya mengisyaratkan kata 'Siapa?'

"Dia." Minseok menunjuk seseorang berjenis kelamin pria yang memilih tempat dipojokkan kafe. Sialnya pria itu duduk membelakanginya, sehingga yang tertangkap oleh penglihatannya hanyalah pundak lebar dengan telinga menyerupai caplang.

Eh tunggu. Caplang?

Dari perawakan tubuh yang ia lihat sekarang ini, sangat mirip dengan seseorang yang dulu dikenalnya.

Seseorang yang beberapa menit lalu ia sebut namanya didalam hati.

Di tatapnya lamat-lamat punggung lebar nan kokoh tersebut, menerka-nerka seperti apa wujud dibalik punggung tersebut.

Dan ketika pria itu membalikkan badannya, Baekhyun sontak ternganga melihat wajah pria tersebut.

Dan memang tepat sekali, ia adalah Chanyeol. Mantan kekasihnya semasa kuliah dulu. Sosok yang dulu begitu ia puja, sosok yang dulu selalu menjanjikan masa depan cerah padanya. Namun memutuskan untuk menyerah ketika ibunya menentang mereka dengan keras.

Baekhyun tertawa miris akan sekelebat memori yang terputar tanpa izin di otaknya.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju _counter_ tempat Baekhyun berada.

Saraf motoriknya belum bekerja saat Chanyeol dengan kurang ajarnya mengambil tangan lentik Baekhyun lalu menciumi sisiannya. Memujanya seakan benda tersebut adalah candu baginya.

Sepersekian detik setelah itu, baru lah Baekhyun menghempaskan tangannya lalu menampar pipi kiri Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sama terkejutnya dengan Baekhyun saat mendapati respon yang tak ia duga-duga. Baekhyun sudah akan meminta maaf namun urung ketika melihat ekspresi Chanyeol.

Jauh dari ekspetasinya, Chanyeol justru tersenyum manis sambil mengusap aliran darah yang keluar dari bibir tebalnya yang sobek.

"Hm, refleks yang menarik." Suara berat Chanyeol menggema seiring heningnya suasana kafe. Perhatian pengunjung secara otomatis teralihkan pada mereka. Chanyeol memutari counter tempat Baekhyun berada, mebawa dirinya merapat pada tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

Sementara Baekhyun hanya mencicit ketakutan, tubuhnya sontak memundur saat Chanyeol mendekat, namun pergerakannya terhenti dikarenakan etalase menghalangi.

Chanyeol menatap bola mata Baekhyun lamat-lamat, sementara yang ditatap hanya menciut ketakutan. Mata hazelnya menyelami _puppy eyes_ Baekhyun, mengorek sesuatu yang seakan-akan terkubur didasar lensa Baekhyun.

Sejurus kemudian, Baekhyun mendapati bahwa pandangannya mengabur. Seakan-akan seluruh ruangan kafe dipenuhi dengan kunang-kunang. Semua tampak berbayang dan kepalanya seperti diputar paksa.

Ada satu hal yang ia tangkap ditengah pusing mendera dengan amat hebat,

Sebuah tanda yang menunjukkan dua garis.

Setelahnya semua gelap, suara jeritan orang-oranglah yang kali terakhir ia dengar sebelum tumbang dari pijakannya.

* * *

Baekhyun terbangun disebuah ruangan dengan cat putih yang mendominasi. Bau obat-obatan menyapa penciumannya, membuat kepalanya yang pusing tak kunjung mereda.

Baekhyun menatap sekeliling, sejauh mata memandang, hanya ada suster yang berlalu lalang mengecek para pasien lalu mencatat sesuatu yang tidak Baekhyun ketahui disebuah buku catatan. Tidak ada siapa-siapa disamping ranjangnya, ia sendirian.

Ia berusaha keras untuk bangkit dari tidur kala seseorang menghampiri dirinya. Belum sempat Baekhyun menerka siapa dia, tahu-tahu badannya sudah dibopong ala karung beras. Ia membelalakkan mata saat menyadari apa yang dilakukan orang itu padanya lalu tanpa segan meronta keras didalam gendongan. Sementara para suster dan dokter yang berlalu-lalang dikoridor rumah sakit hanya memandangnya kasihan tanpa ada niatan untuk menawarkan ia bala bantuan.

Memang benar kata Ibu Baekhyun, _'I see human but not humanity.'_

Setidaknya itulah yang ia alami sekarang, hanya dipandang prihatin tanpa ditolong.

BUGH!

Dengan kasar pria itu melempar tubuh Baekhyun dikursi penumpang lalu dengan sigap mengunci pintunya. Baekhyun berteriak kencang meminta tolong, namun semua terlihat sia-sia. Kaca mobil yang ditempatinya berwarna hitam dan kedap suara. Sangat minim kemungkinan orang akan mendengar suaranya, mengingat frekuensi hz nya sangat kecil.

"Diamlah bodoh!" Baekhyun terperanjat takut saat mendengar suara pria besar itu, suaranya mirip seperti karakter pembunuh dalam serial pembunuhan yang ia tonton tiap kamis malam.

"Kau tidak akan membunuhku kan paman?" Pertanyaan bodoh malah ia lontarkan. Salahkan ia yang setiap kamis malam selalu menonton serial _thriller_ yang bersimbah darah, sehingga kejadian yang tengah dialaminya ini pun mengingatkannya pada sebuah potongan kejadian di film yang ditontonnya.

Apakah ia akan dibawa ke semak belukar, diperkosa lalu dimutilasi? Oh Baekhyun tidak sanggup membayangkannya. Kejadian-kejadian _gore_ di film-film seketika terputar di otak bodohnya. Membayangkannya membuatnya paranoid, sehinnga Byun Baekhyun yang selama ini selalu bolos ibadah minggupun, akhirnya merapalkan doa-doa random.

"Semoga aku selamat. Semoga paman didepanku tidak membunuhku. Ya Tuhan aku janji, jika aku masih diberi kesempatan hidup, maka aku akan beribadah setiap hari minggu. Aku akan membaca injil setiap hari. Aku akan selalu mengingatmu."

Sementara si pria pelaku penculikan Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya, merasa gerah akan sikap berlebihan Baekhyun. Maka ia pun menancapkan pedal gasnya lebih laju agar segera sampai ditujuan. Sungguh kupingnya panas berlama-lamaan dengan Baekhyun dan suara cemprengnya.

Mobil itu berhenti disebuah mansion besar yang terlihat seperti istana para _princess_ di dunia Barbie yang Baekhyun tonton. Yah jangan lupakan itu, selain memggemari serial anime dan _thriller_ , seorang Byun Baekhyun juga penggemar berat serial Barbie.

Si pria besar membuka pintu penumpang yang Baekhyun tempati, belum sempat pintu terbuka sepenuhnya, Baekhyun buru-buru menerobos dan segera pergi sejauh mungkin, melarikan diri.

Matanya tak fokus pada jalanan didepannya karena ia sibuk berlari sambil memperhatikan si pria besar yang kesusahan mengejarnya. Ketika dirasa hendak sampai menuju gerbang utama, sesosok tubuh lain malah tiba-tiba menghalangi langkahnya sehingga mereka pun bertabrakan.

Bedanya, Baekhyun jatuh tersungkur karena itu, sementara pria lain didepannya tidak bergerak satu senti pun. Seolah ia baru saja bertabrakan dengan angin sepoi-sepoi.

Sepersekian detik sebelumnya Baekhyun belum menyadari dengan siapa ia bertabrakan. Beberapa detik setelahnya, Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, lalu bertemu pandang dengan pria yang beberapa jam lalu mengacaukan harinya.

Ultra sial.

Baekhyun bangkit dari jatuhnya lalu menepuk-nepuk bagian pantatnya yang tertempel rumput halaman. Dilihatnya paman yang daritadi kesusahan mengejarnya kini telah berada disampingnya. Baekhyun melihat paman itu menunduk hormat lalu berlalu saat Chanyeol mengisyaratkan sesuatu yang tidak dimengerti Baekhyun.

"Ikut aku." Dengan seenaknya Chanyeol menarik kerah kemeja Baekhyun lalu menyeretnya seperti anak anjing. Dengan bringas Baekhyun meronta, namun tetap saja cengkraman Chanyeol pada kerahnya tidak main-main. Saat suara robek dari kerahnya terdengar, barulah cengkraman itu terlepas.

Baekhyun mengambil beberapa langkah maju dibanding Chanyeol, lalu ia menghadapkan tubuhnya berlawanan dengan Chanyeol, tangannya bersidekap sok berani walau sesungguhnya dibalik celana jeans longgarnya, tungkainya gemetaran.

"STOP!" Ia memerintah, dan tanpa disangka-sangka Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya. Gesturnya seperti menunggu Baekhyun untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Baekhyun berdeham lalu bersikap sok berani. "Begini, Tuan Chanyeol yang terhormat. Aku tidak mengerti, motif apa yang menyebabkan kau mengacaukan pekerjaanku, lalu menyuruh bodyguardmu untuk menculikku. Apakah aku punya hutang padamu? Apakah ada sesuatu barang kenangan yang ingin kau ambil dariku? Akan kuberikan! Tidak perlu repot-repot menculikku segala." Baekhyun berujar mantap. Diam-diam ia memuji kalimatnya yang terdengar meyakinkan.

Berbanding terbalik dengan harapan Baekhyun, Chanyeol justru memandangnya dengan sorot tajam namun dengan raut wajah datar. Lagi-lagi kakinya gemetaran ditatap se-intens itu.

"Begitu, ya? Bagaimana jika sesuatu yang ingin kau kembalikan itu, sudah kau hancurkan?" Alis Baekhyun tertaut mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Sesuatu yang ia hancurkan? Apa?

"Baik, baik. Okay maaf telah menghancurkan milikmu. Apakah ada cara untuk menggantinya?"

"Sesuatu yang kau hancurkan lebih dari sekedar materi duniawi. Kau menghancurkan sesuatu yang kuimpikan selama ini. KAU MENGHANCURKAN MIMPIKU, BANGSAT!" Teriakan Chanyeol diakhir sukses membuat Baekhyun berjengit ketakutan. Benarkah ia telah menghancurkan sesuatu yang Chanyeol impikan? Apa? Baekhyun tidak mempunyai petunjuk apa-apa untuk itu.

"Ada cara dariku agar kau bisa menebus kesalahanmu dimasa lalu," Baekhyun mendongak sebagai respon dari perkataan Chanyeol, mulutnya tidak berani menyuarakan apapun, karena ia tahu Chanyeol sedang kalap. Setidaknya Baekhyun harus kalem sedikit untuk menghadapi sikap si tempramental.

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar lalu membuang nafasnya, "Kau harus tinggal denganku disini. Kau tidak boleh keluar dari sini sampai aku yang membuangmu. Kau harus melakukan apa yang kumau, kau harus membalas dosamu di masa lalu, Byun Baekhyun!" Park Chanyeol lagi-lagi melayangkan tatapan kejamnya pada si mungil yang tengah bergetar takut.

Tanpa menunggu respon Baekhyun, Chanyeol membopong Baekhyun ala _bridal syle._ Ia membisikkan suatu kalimat yang membuat Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya mengejang seketika,

"Kau harus melayaniku setiap malam."

* * *

 **Haiiiiiiiii. Akyu balik membawa chapter 1 hasil revisi huhu. Semoga kali ini ceritanya lebih masuk akal ya hehe. Bye-bye. Chapter 2 aku usahain update secepatnya :3**


	3. cuman nanya

**Haiii. Ada yg masih ingat sama aku? Aku balik setelah 6969696969 abad lamanya :3 Ada yg masih nungguin ff falling for you sama sweet sugar ga neh?**

 **—**

 **byunbxnnie**


	4. P E N G U M U M A N (last)

Hai.

.

Sebelumnya mohon maaf karena aku gabisa lanjutin semua works aku disini. Maaf ya aku gabisa nepatin janji aku. Aku memutuskan berhenti jd author di ffn dan mau jd readers aja skrg. Mungkin aku bakal jd author lg tp di wattpad, dan aku bakal nulis ff dengan cast NoMin (Jeno X Jaemin NCT).Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya, aku juga skrg lagi sibuk banget karena mau kuliah. Ketemu lagi kapan-kapan ya. Ily guys! Tetap support Chanbaek 3. Bye bye.

Regards, **byunbxnnie**.


End file.
